User talk:Manta-bee
Hi, welcome to Fan Fiction! Thanks for your edit to the Rivals To Rival Chronicles page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CatherineMunro (Talk) 02:03, 2009 July 19 "You are starting to bug me" he says --Manta-bee 21:58, 27 July 2009 (UTC) *You make stuff up in your own way that I don't even want. Stop making stuff for me. It makes me ANGRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Chomper4 04:03, 27 July 2009 (UTC) **Someone will seriously block you if you don't stop this nonsense, got it?Chomper4 17:12, 27 July 2009 (UTC) (snickers) Block me for what? No one's been blocked for edits that are not vandalism... I don't know what kind of person you are, but you seem like a VERY strange one to me now. If he dosen't like the changes you made, why dosen't he just change them back himself? If he dosen't like the way you put them, he should put them in a way that he does want them! It's just that easy! :P -- SChanKun 21:52, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks, Johnny, but I think it's been worked out now. --Manta-bee 23:51, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry I'm sorry for what I said to you. Please accept my appologies. You could've just made your own episodes. Will you forgive me?Chomper4 23:06, 27 July 2009 (UTC) A Helpful Suggestion ---- *Can you please create your pages instead of using ine? ---- Hi there Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 18:51, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Hey I know you too :P CGTalk! Hi Hi, I gave you administrator powers here because I adopted this wiki and you're an awesome editor. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 17:02, October 8, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! --Manta-bee 11:49, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Hey, can you add SpongeBob to Cartoons VS. Anime? --User:SuperSaiyanKirby 11:27, 17 November 2009 (UTC) Glad I'm glad to see somebody else here from the Spongebob Fanon Wiki!--Etenitey the hedgehog 16:47, November 26, 2009 (UTC)User:Etenitey the hedgehog Note:The somebody else is SuperSaiyanKirby. Change Change Total Drama Middle School Girls and Boys ##Beth ##Bridgette ##Camel ##Cheer Bear ##Eva ##Felicity ##Harmony Bear ##Izzy ##Laugh a Lot Bear ##Leshawna ##Lindsay ##Pearl Krabs ##Share Bear ##Starfire ##Swift Heart Rabbit ##Alejandro ##Brock ##Cody ##Cyborg ##DJ ##Funshine Bear ##Geoff ##Jiro ##Noah ##Otis ##Owen ##Patrick ##Robin ##SpongeBob ##Tyler Funny Cartoons! Hey, can you do the same thing to List of Funny Cartoons! episodes, same you did to List of Mason and Jason episodes? --[[User:SuperSaiyanKirby|'SuperSaiyanKirby']] Talk to me! 01:13, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Yu-Gi-Oh! Rise of the Busters Hello. My name's Psychid, and I'm kind of into fan fiction myself. ;D I came here to ask you for a favor, and some questions: As of New Year's Day, 2010, I have published a story entitled [http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5631566/1/YuGiOh_Rise_of_the_Busters Yu-Gi-Oh! Rise of the Busters], a crossover fic between [http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Yu-Gi-Oh%21_5D%27s Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's] and [http://totaldramaisland.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_Island Total Drama Island]. ...Actually, it isn't really much of a 5D's/TDI crossover, but a 5D's fic with some of the characters being TDI counterparts (yet I still count it as a TDI/5D's crossover. Go figure! XD). I was kind of planning on posting it on a Wikia like this, which is where I can make links to the characters, the cards that are used, and the obscure and annoying pop culture references I plan on constantly including throughout the story. XD Is it okay if I post that very story here, where others can read it (I know this is a frivolous question that will get an obvious answer)? If you do, I have some other questions: #Can I post the chapters of my story on different pages (i.e. one chapter will be Yu-Gi-Oh! Rise of the Busters/Chapter 1, another will be Yu-Gi-Oh! Rise of the Busters/Chapter 2, etc.)? #Is it okay if I upload a template entitled , as seen on both the [http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Decklist Yu-Gi-Oh! Wikia] and the [http://ycm.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Decklist Yu-Gi-Oh! Card Maker Wikia]? #Is a story like that even acceptable on this Wikia (I suggest that you read it before making the verdict; once again, I know it's a frivolous question that will get an obvious answer)? Please respond, if you can! =D --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 22:35, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Other Questions Glad that you'll let me publish [http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5631566/1/YuGiOh_Rise_of_the_Busters Yu-Gi-Oh! Rise of the Busters] here on this Wikia! =D However, I have some other questiosn concerning it: #Is it okay if I post the chapters of my story on different article pages (i.e. one article would be entitled Yu-Gi-Oh! Rise of the Busters/Chapter 1, Yu-Gi-Oh! Rise of the Busters/Chapter 2, etc.)? Because my chapters are kind of long, in terms of length (but you probably figured that out already), and I don't want anyone's eyes to be strained out. #Is it okay if I make templates for the ratings of that story, along with any other story I plan on posting here (i.e. one template would be , one would be , etc.)? Also, is it okay if I upload a template entitled , as seen on both the [http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Decklist Yu-Gi-Oh! Wikia] and the [http://ycm.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Decklist Yu-Gi-Oh! Card Maker Wikia]? #Would a story like that even be acceptable here on this Wikia (I suggest that you read it first before making a verdict)? And that's all I have for my other questions. Once again, please respond if possible! =) --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 16:35, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Nice Fan-Fiction, Make More Just out of curiosity, would you look at my fic, Deamonic and tell me what you think of it? Evnyofdeath 01:10, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey, can you ban User:QueenOrangeSoda. She has been using me in a story and has really been bugging me because i banned her and that she is banned at two wikis (One of which i banned her) She has made countless accounts and posted pornography. So i do ask even i you dont ban her can you delete her story that she uses me in http://fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/It's_My_Party_and_I'll_Lie_if_I_Want_To--[[User blog:Kenzen11|Ken] Eleven! 03:11, April 27, 2010 (UTC)] Vote! Hi. Please vote who to be eliminated next on Total Drama Cartoon-odeon. I'm telling a LOT on admins to. The votes are due Saturday! Here's the episode page: Dodgeball Basics.--Bessie84 14:44, June 3, 2010 (UTC) RE: I Invite You To I created the Mighty B! Fanon wiki. Case closed.--Bessie84 15:07, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I also invite you to the page I added: http://fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Top_10_1_on_1_Catfights Fights 9 & 8 should be: *Clover vs Dylan Sander (9) *Samantha Simpson vs Natalie Cook (Charlie's Angels, not the actress)-User:KingCold2 October 30, 2010 9:19 p.m. Maybe.... I saw that you created a Mighty B! Fanon wiki, but I did first! I just got a message from one of them, but I don't know which 1.--Bessie84 20:07, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Vote! Hi. Vote on the talk page for Total Drama Cartoon-odeon to see which team loses next. Here, I'll give you an advantage to it. Talk:Total Drama Cartoon-odeon--Bessie84 14:34, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Vote! Vote! Okay, this is the final time there will be voting. Who do you want eliminated on Total Drama Cartoon-odeon? If you're going to vote, click here. Happy voting! :D --Bessie84 01:20, June 30, 2010 (UTC) WWWhhhhyyyyyyyyy?! Why did you have to delete Elmo Kissed Barney? I had worked so, so hard on it! I had gotten further than I had ever gotten in any story on earth! :'( hi hey do you want to see the wiki im working on if not you dont have to ,my wiki is called cartoon wiki Tdwtfan 1001 21:12, August 10, 2010 (UTC) If you watch Total Drama Island: T.C.V. from Youtube, please Click here. DO NOT ASK QUESTIONS. Thank you. -A mystery user Please If you want to read my story, just type in Jonas L.A. The Kiss I see what you mean. What are your stories, I'd like to read them. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I edited on Don'tMessWithMe Street. I just realized that an UNREGISTERED VANDAL edited your page, and I thought it was their's. THAT VANDAL HAS ALREADY MESSED UP MY PAGES! (But I got that taken care of) You should ban them.--Bessie84 22:00, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for reading my story. I really appreciate that you liked it. *singing* Come on, if you love Wikia, just click here, and read it now!Bessie84 22:33, October 7, 2010 (UTC) *singing* Please notice that some of the picture aren't really working. Can somebody tell me what's going on, what's going on, what's going on?--Bessie84 18:01, November 14, 2010 (UTC) :I really have no idea. :( --Manta-bee 00:58, November 15, 2010 (UTC) >:(--Bessie84 15:39, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! :) I'm glad you liked Hello Again, Charile Brown. I was afraid that it wouldn't be good. However, can you please check out my story Alive? It's about Toy Story and even though I am currently working on it, would you like to read what I have so far? Thanks! " You're 30% arrogant, 30% ignorant, and 40% idiot!" " Yep, she soo has a crush on me." Nickelodeon has the best lines. XD 00:38, December 7, 2010 (UTC) I have a question. Why did you create Todd-Gwen Relationship? --An awesome user, who admits she's a fan of Togepi! 19:33, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I see.--An awesome user, who admits she's a fan of Togepi! 01:54, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Hi! How are u doing? Barbie... eat your heart out.♥ 17:39, January 16, 2011 (UTC) STOP! Uhhhh, some user named "FannyXLucia" is pretending to be me. They wrote an inappropriate story with me in it. PLEASE DELETE IT! I am Floatingforever, and I ♥ Wikis! Talk to me! 03:45, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and block him/her for six months. lt's just terribIe. NOBODY on this Wiki likes that story except for him/her. Everybody (including me) is disgusted. And it isn't even appropriate - and this is coming from someone with a "o_O" reputation on Wikia... I am Floatingforever, and I ♥ Wikis! Talk to me! 04:47, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey, you're an admin, right? Well, can you ban a unregistered contributor called "69.112.197.174"? They kept editing my pages, and I warned them that if they edited a Crackers or Wackers episode Search Party, or if they mentioned the rotten tomatoes thing on Hollywood World, then I would tell. And guess what? THEY DID BOTH OF THOSE THINGS!!!!!!!!! I used to appreciate their contributions, but now I can't stand it anymore! Please ban them!--An awesome user, who admits she's a fan of Togepi! 12:10, February 11, 2011 (UTC) The TV Party Network Can The TV Party Network Become A Sister Channel Of WebNetwork And Right Stuf Network-Sonic 1999 Can You Help Me With The TV Party Network-Sonic 1999 Maybe A History Bit,Some Blocks For The Network,Some More Upcoming Shows And Maybe Cancel Some Shows-Sonic 1999 Idea For A Show Sure-Sonic 1999 I Have An Idea For A Show That Is About The Next Captain N Plot: When A Mii Is Helping The Khothole Freedom Fighters As A Agent For The Wuhu Island Spy Force But When Videoland Has Gone In To A Crisis He Has To Become The New Captain N-Sonic 1999﻿ ﻿ What I've Been Up To Hi. It's me, again. :3 I've been starting to create Wiki pages for my stories; check them out on my userpage, if you want. I'm sure you'll very much enjoy how honest I am in each article (namely in the section entitled "Reception"). ;) Hope you like! :D --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 15:57, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Heeeeeey! hi,I think you did something to do with Buffy the Vampire Slayer,im a total fan!!!! im from New Zealand,i hope we can talk about it when you have time. :) I'm pleased with your welcome. I won't let you down. OK? Deletion, and Ideas You're an admin, right? Well, there's this anonymous user who keeps posting spam stories on the Wiki, and even removes "Delete" tags from such stories marked for deletion. If you could please delete those stories, as well as block him (for a time), that would be more than beneficial to the Wiki. Speaking of which, here are some of my ideas. --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 19:21, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Did you get my above message, by chance? :| --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 19:22, June 26, 2011 (UTC) It's an anonymous user who goes by . I hope this helps. --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 12:53, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Hooray for me! I'm now an admin, just like you! 8D --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 11:52, July 5, 2011 (UTC) One of my acts as administrator is to protect user and talk pages, including yours, from being edited by anonymous users! That way, if you do get trolled, you'll know exactly who's responsible! Pretty smart thinking, eh? ;D --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 17:56, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Excuse me, Manta-bee, what are the last of the rules that user you banned broke? Larry1996 13:03, August 1, 2011 (UTC) PFFanon Aren't/Weren't you on Phineas and Ferb Fanon? 17:33, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Yes. --Manta-bee 01:12, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Help Help me please. Protected to Disney's Hakuna Matata (in the crossover with Digimon) to 208.107.197.166 no edit an you user blocke. Xavierfan 03:10, September 23, 2011 Hey you know that table? I can't fighure out how to make colors on there. Could you please help? You help me to you put me New Administrators (admin) only as Adoption to protection to my link. Hello, Manta-bee, I was wondering if you needed help on this wiki, in any way? Septin (talk) 22:17, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Alright, if you can find anything you need help with, I'm here. Septin (talk) 22:35, September 27, 2013 (UTC) What would it take to become an ADMIN here since all you need to do here is create stories and you put me New Adimin that A Wikia Contributor be ruined my link and remove my Categories in my link. Please. Merry Christmas. XavienAntoniofan (talk) 16:35, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Administration Hey, since I see you're the only active admin as of right now, do you need another admin to do administrative tasks? If so, I could help with that too. I may not have many edits "yet" but I will soon and I have quite a bit of experience with administrative tasks, so if you need help with that, I'm here. Septin (talk) 16:50, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Manta, I was just wondering whether you saw me message above, also, you might want to block this IP address: http://fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:68.37.145.226 for creating different pages with the same info. Septin (talk) 17:00, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Excuse me, but is there someone here to whom I can report an issue? Thank you, you can see the nature of my issue here, where I had previously filed a complaint. Talk:Nudge The Lopunny (Sonic Underground Universe) ~PuellaMagi Nudge Magica (talk)20:59, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Thank you very much, I would also appreciate if you would please delete this stolen image. http://fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:330px-Sporty_Nudge.png ~Thank you Help for Christmas What would it take to become an ADMIN here since all you need to do here is create stories and you put me New Adimin that A Wikia Contributor be ruined my link and remove my Categories in my link. Please. Merry Christmas. XavienAntoniofan (talk) 21:55, December 23, 2013 (UTC) You help me to you put me New Administrators (admin) only as Adoption to protection to my pages. Merry Christmas. XavienAntoniofan (talk) 10:50, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for you put me New Administrators (admin) as Christmas gift. Merry Christmas and happy new years. XavienAntoniofan (talk) 13:44, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Alliance with the Write Now Wiki Hi Manta-bee. I'm an admin on a new wiki looking to form an alliance with this one. I spoke with another admin on here and even posted in the forum, but I have yet to get a response from anyone. My wiki is the Write Now WIki. It is similar to this wiki, but is for posting any range of works, not just fan fiction. I think it would be great for our wikis to form an alliance and advertise each other on our front pages--we can share users and site traffic, and hence content. I've currently got the Storytelling wiki on my front page, and I'm looking to recruit more original-content-oriented wikis soon. If you're interested, please respond on my talk page. Also, can I ask you guys to enable Message Walls? These talk pages are kinda ancient. :P Iloveflash (talk) 16:25, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Excuse, I would like to report http://fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic_Underground_(1999-Present_TV_Series) for stolen content. Fairymontrainer (talk) In the article, a character name "Nudge the Lopunny" ins describe exactly the same as a character that was deleted here for the same reason. That chacter is not his.Fairymontrainer (talk) 18:08, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Hey... Thanks for blocking that porn-posting dummy, Bryan Mullins, II. It was dumb of him posting those inappropriate images. I'm just glad they're gone. ~~Shadow E.]] (talk) (guestbook) 17:30, November 21, 2015 (UTC) : We'll put your wiki on our home page and in our navigation, and in return, you put our wiki on your home page as an affiliate. Here is an example of our wiki affiliates. :Shadow E. (talk) (guestbook) 02:41, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Duplicate Video Deletion Request I would like to ask if you can remove duplicate videos under the file name File:Heartbreak One - 49 92 - Ace Combat 5 Original Soundtrack. Please reduce it to only one video. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 11:11, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Thanks. Just one more and everything should be fine. Here is the last file that needs to be removed. File:Heartbreak One - 49 92 - Ace Combat 5 Original Soundtrack-1 Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 10:56, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 13:27, January 17, 2016 (UTC)Thanks for the help. Please help! Hello, Samantha. I am 761954. I heed your help. I don't know if you'll understand, but this user Daviddizor (2 Ds) is copying and pasting articles from my wiki (Fanmade Works), taking out some characters, slapping different ones on them and passing them off as his own. He has to be stopped! Manta-bee, I would like to ask XavierPanama that anonymous users be allowed back on the wiki, but his talk is protected, so I can't send him a message. my friend 76.28.75.140 wants to enjoy the wiki in peace. Can you have XavierPanama take care of that, please? 761954 (talk) 19:15, July 23, 2016 (UTC) It's me again, Manta-bee. This time, BlueKraid and that Davidddizor (3 D's) are making bad articles and disturbing other users like me. I want them out of here now! 761954 (talk) 13:58, September 9, 2016 (UTC) Manta-bee, User:Davidddizor has gone too far and has crossed the red line multiple times. Please take immediate action. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 09:42, September 21, 2016 (UTC) Manta-bee, help! They are at it again! Davidddizorr is a sockpuppet of that Davidddizor and is doing everything that Davidddizor was doing earlier! Send my report and have Davidddizorr banned from the community! I want Davidddizorr to never come back! 761954 (talk) 14:57, October 9, 2016 (UTC) =A sockpuppet loose= I'm here to report that Tailskid26 has another sock puppet named AmyRoseLover33, continuing the same old thing; stealing art and claiming as his own. The sockpuppeting is the reason Tailskid26 is being kept online and continuing the art theft; everytime someone banned him, one of those sockpuppets took the account's place, believing himself to be above the rules. P.S (if you see one of those sockpuppets if you ban AmyRoseLover33. Please ban it as soon as you can) Proof: http://fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Serai_Stevens http://fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Cassie_Rose_(Adult) http://fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Mizore_(Mario_Galaxy_Universe) Blizzardhand (talk) 20:36, October 5, 2016 (UTC)